During the manual dishwashing process, hands of users are exposed to dishwashing detergents. Such compositions comprise surfactants and other ingredients which can damage the skin and/or cause skin irritation and dryness. Some users will therefore feel the need to apply soothing or moisturizing cream in order to restore moisturization, after the dishwashing process.
EP0410567 and WO2008046778 illustrate liquid dishwashing detergent compositions comprising low levels of emollients to give skin care benefit.
However, there remains an unmet need for a shelf stable liquid dishwashing composition that prevents skin damage and even provides superior moisture maintenance, improved skin feel and skin appearance, while not affecting the cleaning and sudsing performance of said liquid dishwashing composition.
It has been found that liquid dishwashing compositions comprising a combination of a protease and hydrophobic emollient does provide the right equilibrium between the necessary improvement in skin care, especially sensory benefits such as skin smoothness, softness, suppleness, and improved skin appearance, as well as the superior cleaning, shine and suds. A further advantage of the present invention is that the skin care benefit can be delivered under the variable conditions typically found during dishwashing such as from neat application to dilute conditions.